


Long Chain

by Selah



Series: The Long Chain Cycle [1]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Drabble, M/M, intentional vagueness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 06:02:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4336673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selah/pseuds/Selah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How the hell did he get himself into these things?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Chain

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to LJ under a different pseud in 2007 for the 30emotions prompt "envy."

Changmin stopped in the bathroom doorway and just stared at the two men sprawled on the bed. Honey blond clinging to pale and black. At least the one had noticed his absence, even if it hadn't been enough to wake him.

_How the HELL did you get yourself into this mess, Shim Changmin?_

But he knew exactly how it had happened. And as much as he told himself it was all Siwon's fault, he knew he had no one to blame but himself. Didn't stop him from envying the two sleeping so peacefully across the room. One of the nicer hotels in Seoul, and he wasn't even going to spend the night....


End file.
